


Smouldering Blue

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also soft!Billy bc I am LIVING, F/M, SMUTTTYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows





	Smouldering Blue

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.

Hope you enjoy!

Smouldering Blue (Billy Hargrove x reader)

(I just need some soft!Billy please. All of it.)

You heaved yourself out of your window onto your roof, crawling across the shingles to the flat part of your roof you knew to meet your boyfriend.

The clatter of the ladder on the side of the house made you wince and crawl even further to the edge of the roof.

“You moron, my parents could hear,” you hissed.

“Relax, babe. This happens every time i come over and every time nothing happens.”

The curled hair that you loved so much poked over the edge of the roof and you couldn’t help but soften your demeanour. Billy crawled onto the roof, his jeans and boots scraping on the sand papery tiles and he situated himself behind you, his legs stretched out on either side of your crossed legs.

Billy’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into his chest. You reached a hand behind you and tugged at the curl you knew would be hanging exactly within arms reach.

A sigh escaped your boyfriends lips and caressed the back of your neck, making you shiver. Billy’s hands rubbed your stomach and teased themselves upwards.

“Hargrove,” you warned.

“I can’t help it baby.”

You twisted yourself around and kneeled in front of Billy, your arms coming to wrap around his shoulders as you touched your forehead to his.

“I know, baby. But let’s just have ten minutes to talk about our day.”

Billy nodded and let you go first. You happily chatted about your part time job filing papers at the police station. It was an easy way to get money and guaranteed none of your classmates would do it either.

“That chief giving you any trouble? I heard he can be an ass.”

“Any more than you?”

“Ouch, baby.”

You giggled and asked Billy about his day. As usual, he had a much shorter list of things to say. Only mentioning certain things, like the health of Max, when asked.

You sat in silence then, his legs crossed and you sat in his lap, your arms around his neck. You pressed a gentle kiss to his Adam’s apple and heard him chuckle.

You trained your eyes to the stars, trying to locate the new constellation you had learned today, just for him.

“That’s Canis Major. It’s also called the Great Dog. You can see Sirius right _there_. Here.”

You grabbed Billy’s hand and traced the lines of stars with his finger, knowing his eyes were following your directions.

“You’re so smart baby,” he murmured, his lips tickling your ear.

“Only because you let me show off,” you replied, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. You trailed a hand down his clothes chest. Lately, he had been wearing shirts that didn’t require buttons so he couldn’t unbutton them basically all the way down.

He knew that you got a bit jealous when some girl would let her eyes go down down down so he cleaned himself up a bit.

“It’s been 15 minutes, baby. You wanna go inside,” you asked in a whisper.

In response, Billy heaved you into his arms and stood, walking over to your window and letting you crawl in before following. Billy immediately began undressing and you followed not long after. You both were taking your time but there was also this intense urgency under it. This time would be different for reasons you didn’t know yet.

You were in the middle of taking off your pants, already topless, when your boyfriend came over and snagged his fingers in your belt loops. He glided them gently down your legs, bringing your underwear with them. Then he traced his hands up your ass and squeezed it playfully.

You turned around and Billy scooped you up once again, laying you down on the bed, your legs crossed delicately.

Billy stumbled over your body and trailed his hands over your legs, spreading them and settling between them. You could feel a nervous breath fanning over your mound and this made your stomach flip. Billy was never this slow.

“You okay, baby?”

Billy traced your thighs with his fingers gently, making goosebumps appear on your legs. You squeezed your legs against the warmth of Billy’s waist and gave him a small smile.

“You know we don’t have to-“

You sucked in a gasp as Billy licked a broad stripe up your pussy. Without warning, Billy latched himself onto your clit and sucked. Your hands flew to his hair, tugging on it so you didn’t cry out. Your parents room was downstairs but they were both light sleepers.

You circled your thighs around Billy’s head as he eats you out. The sounds coming from his mouth made you more aroused and your hands began to shake.

He would flick your clit rapidly with his tongue at random intervals that made you buck your hips up into his mouth. He finally detached himself from your pussy, only to return to it with his fingers. He traced your folds before sliding them in and curling them. Your hand went to your abandoned clit and circled it, going in time with Billy’s fingers.

He quickly transitioned from soft thrusts to hard, his fingers barely leaving your pussy and making you breathless. The wet noises coming from you made you cry out softly, your other hand tugging Billy’s curls again.

Your orgasm washed over you and you shuddered heavily, bucking onto Billy’s fingers and squirming on your bed, lifting your hips.

Billy slid his fingers out of you and hovered over you, planting his elbows on your bed so his face was close to yours. He licked his fingers and lips and wiped his mouth, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

He reached down between you and took hold of his cock, letting the tip slide between your folds. You groaned quietly, moving to get any friction you could.

Billy dropped his forehead onto yours and looked into your eyes. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Are you sure you’re okay Billy? You seem a little off.”

Genuine concern laced your voice and Billy slid into you slowly, trying to distract you from the topic.

“Ooohhhhhh,” you breathed out. “You’re not getting away that easily baby. What’s bothering you.”

Billy bit his lip and you reached up and released it from his teeth, rubbing your thumb across it instead, your trembling hand betraying your calm demeanour.

“I just love you so much. I.....”

Billy started thrusting slowly, going around in a circle each time he entered you. You spread your legs as far as they would go right then.

This was the most romantic sex you had ever had. It wasn’t fucking and it was just beyond normal sex. He was horny because when was he not but he was also really sweet. He was soft and slow and looked into your eyes for long periods of time.

His eyes were liquid blue. Dark and stormy, like what you imagined the ocean would look like. He’s described it to you so many times when you were up on the roof but you were more focused on the emotions in his voice. You knew he had fond memories of the ocean when he talked about it.

“T-Talk to me baby. I love you too but I need to know what’s upsetting you.”

Billy burrowed his face in your neck, biting and sucking a small hickey. His movements where hesitant and clumsy. He was really shaken up about something.

You ran your fingers through his hair and that got him going a bit. He scooped you up and sat back on his heels, making you sink all the way onto his cock. He held you like that as you cried out softly. It was a strange position, one that you had never really tried before. But it was bringing you pleasure so you didn’t mind.

“I love you. I love you so much baby. You know I do. I don’t say it as much as I should. I love you.”

With every word Billy spoke, his thrusts got faster. He had his arms wrapped around your back, pressing your chests together.

“I love you do, I know you do.”

Each upward thrust made you moan and squeak. You snakes your arms around Billy’s back and moved them to squeeze his ass cheeks.

“Oh baby. Please baby, please.”

You could have came right then by the needy noises Billy was making and how he begged you. You leaned back and took his cheek in your hand.

“Cum, baby. Cum for me,” you spoke into his neck.

Billy drilled into you, feeling his pelvic bone hit you every time he bottomed out sent shockwaves through your body. He had cupped your breasts and was currently tweaking your nipples every so often. Your hands were anchored to his shoulders, your nails digging into his flesh.

“I-I’m, baby, I’m-“

“Yes baby, yes. Cum inside me. Come on.”

Tugging on Billy’s hair one final time, he emptied his load into you, rutting shallowly into you to work over his orgasm. When he was finished, he noticed you were rubbing yourself and he pushed your hands aside, taking over for you.

He rubbed your clit in fast circles, making you shudder and lean heavily into him. When he finally tipped you over the edge, you went limp, making him fall over at the foot of your bed.

His fingers were still moving and you had to push them away from the sensitivity. You were aware that Billy’s cock was still inside you but you just wanted to savour this moment for a little bit.

This was the boy you loved. The boy who you had broken through enough walls to find out why he was an asshole. You had patched him up, mentally and physically sometimes and he did the same for you.

Billy raised you up, sliding his cock out of you and setting you down on your pillows. He went into your bathroom across the hall and came back with a warm washcloth.

He nudged your legs gently apart and you allowed him to clean you, looking at him with possibly the most sickeningly sweet and loving eyes possible.

He cleaned himself off then and returned the washcloth to your bathroom before coming into your room, grabbing his t-shirt and sliding it over your upper body when you raised your arms. You burrowed your nose into the fabric, the same smell of cigarettes and his expensive cologne as was engraved onto his skin, greeting you.

He pulled you to his chest, rubbing his thumb up and down your upper arm. You allowed yourself to crane your neck to look at him. He looked extremely thoughtful at that moment. You pressed a hand gently to his pectoral to get his attention.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Billy returned his eyes to the ceiling, clenching his jaw for a second before opening his mouth slowly.

“Do you.... would you ever consider... staying with me? Like forever?”

You cocked your head to the side, not expecting the question.

“I mean, I’m pretty attached to you Hargrove. You’d have to do something pretty fucked up for me to not want to be with you.”

“But I mean forever. Like marriage,” the last word was uttered so quietly you feared you may have imagined it.

“Marriage?”

“Yeah,” another soft reply.

A beat of silence. You felt Billy shift under you, appearing to want to get up.

“Just forget I said anything. It was stupid.”

You smacked you hand down on Billy’s chest, startling him.

“I will not forget what you said, Billy. You just proposed to me!”

“Well kind of. I didn’t do it right.”

“Yes, but it’s not the process that matters. It’s the end product. I don’t even care if you have a ring or not.”

“I actually do.”

You startled back for an second.

“Wait a hot damn minute. You mean tell me that you bought a ring to propose to me with?”

A shy nod.

“Do you have it with you?”

Another nod, this one followed by his head buried in your chest.

“What the hell man! Go get it! Unless you spent a shit ton of money on it. Then I’ll sock you right in the jaw.”

Billy rolled off the bed to his pants that had ended up on the back of your desk chair. You curled yourself up a bit, your chin resting in your hand. You had a warm feeling overcoming your stomach and it wasn’t just because you had the most mind-blowing sex ever.

“I know it looks like I got it from a fucking cereal box but I promise I didn’t. I saved up a lot of my gas money for it. I know you deserve so much more. You deserve a ring that costs about a million dollars.”

Billy presented the ring to you in the palm of his hand and tears sprung up in your eyes.

The band was a rose gold and it had two sapphire teardrop gems on either side of the (birthstone) gem in the middle.

“Billy! It’s beautiful! I couldn’t ask for a better engagement ring.”

“So that means you’re saying yes,” an extremely hope filled voice made you want to tackle him.

“Of course it’s a yes!”

Billy slipped the ring on your finger and you threw yourself at him, burying your face in his bare chest.

After the excitement had worn off a bit, you laid back down and decided to try and get some sleep. You felt warm and happy all over, butterflies filling your stomach every time Billy shifted under you.

You were engaged! Engaged! You idly wondered what other kinds of surprises awaited you in the future.

(I JUST LIKE SEX AND PROPOSALS OKAY? SUE ME!!!)


End file.
